Jade Harley
|-|Normal= |-|God Tier= Summary Jade Harley is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She is the fourth kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up long skirt. She was named "Farmstink Buttlass" while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however, she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle gardenGnostic when chatting on Pesterchum,l and her web browser of choice is Echidna. Her associated element is earth, and her associated item is uranium. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | 2-A Name: Jade Harley, the Witch of Space, gardenGnostic (screen name), Farmstink Buttlass (initial joke title), Dogtier Jade, Grimbark Jade Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 13 at the beginning of the story, 16 currently Classification: Human, Sburb player | God, Part First Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Summoning, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Creation based Conceptual Manipulation Clairvoyance with her Goggles, Flight with her Iron Lass suit, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent minus summoning, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, True Flight, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Trans-universal travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8, As a God-Tier, she will simply be resurrected unless her death is considered "heroic" or "just"), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Canine sense of smell, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, BFR, possible Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Time Stop Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Comparable to the other Beta Kids) | Multiverse level+ (Inheriting Bec's First Guardian powers on top of gaining her space attribute grants her almost complete control over matter and space, shrunk an entire universe down to a size comparable to that of a medium-sized ball, considered to be on par with Bec Noir. Can channel the full energy of the Green Sun) Speed: Supersonic+ '''| '''Immeasurable Comparable to Bec Noir and the Peregrine Mendicant) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Mountain level '''to '''Island level (Fell from hundreds of stories and landed on Bec unharmed) | Multiverse level+ (Broke through the Fourth Wall and crossed the Yellow Yard into another universe. Implied to be capable of fighting with Bec Noir), God-Tier immortality makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Very high | Potentially limitless Range: Several miles with her rifle | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Rifle, Lunchbox laptop, Dreambot | The five planets of her previous session Intelligence: Well above average, albeit very forgetful Weaknesses: Narcolepsy, Forgetful, Clumsy | Canine instincts, Still vulnerable to (albeit very powerful) mind control Key: Base Jade | God Tier Jade Gallery jade pre medium.gif|Jade early on in the story. Jadegodtier.png|Jade as the Witch of Space. grimbark.gif|"Grimbark" Jade under control of The Condesce. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Female Characters Category:Space Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters